An example image recording device has a conveyance path defined inside its housing and is configured to record an image onto a sheet that is being conveyed along the conveyance path. Some image recording devices include a sheet cassette configured to support one or more sheets. Some of the image recording devices include a manual feed tray configured to guide a sheet into the conveyance path, in addition to the sheet cassette.
There are image recording devices in which a portion of its housing is configured to be opened and closed in order to perform maintenance of the image recording device or in order to clear a paper jam, or that are embodied in the form of multifunction devices having a scanning function. In such image recording devices, a document cover of a flatbed scanner is configured to be opened and closed.
The image recording devices include an openable cover that covers a sheet inlet, which is an opening for allowing one or more sheets to enter therein, to prevent an entry of foreign matter and/or dust via the sheet inlet.